


Chapter 2: Family Reunion

by m0678morgan



Series: Reinventing the Avatars [2]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0678morgan/pseuds/m0678morgan
Summary: Things go from bad to worse, and the Elders finally call the Avatars





	Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Paige appeared from nowhere behind Wyatt, a power-stealing athame on hand. His orb shield instantly appeared, knocking her into a wall. 

Wyatt snickered and turned toward her. He said, “Did you really think you could get to me that easily?” He moved his hand in a choking motion, and she began to choke. Imitating Darth Vader, he said, “I find your lack of faith disturbing.” She, too, died in seconds. Then he turned back around. He made a simple gesture and said one word, “Declaro.” 

The others who had been hiding in the manor appeared in front of him. He didn't freeze them. He didn't need to, they were already frozen in terror. With a snap of his fingers, he set them all on fire. Wyatt laughed as they burned. Then he sat on the floor, his back against a wall, closed his eyes, and held is fingers to his temples.

Cole appeared in the room, and looked around at the carnage. He addressed the boy, “I know I said it was an important part of your training to kill your family. But this … This is a bit much.”

Wyatt looked up at him. “Oh, don't worry about the mess. A simple spell will clean this up, and the manor can be our headquarters here on Earth. What concerns me is my brother got away and I can't sense him. Where could he be? What is he doing?”

Chris wasn't doing much yet. He and Gideon arrived at Magic School. Victor was there. Happy to see his grandson, he held out his arms and said, “Chris!” Chris ran to Victor and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in his grandpa's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Victor looked at Gideon, afraid to ask the questions on his mind.

Gideon was tearing up a little himself. He said, “I'm afraid there's no easy way to tell you this … “

Zola was in another part of the school, pouring over some books that had been locked away for centuries. He found something amazing. Odin was just coming to check on him when he exclaimed, “This could be the answer! They could fix everything!”

Odin was cautiously optimistic. “'They?'” he asked. “Who are 'they?'”

Zola looked up and said, “The Avatars! They are these ancient beings who are powerful in ways that are hard to describe. They can drive both good and evil and remake … ”

Odin had sank into a chair, and finished Zola's sentence in a somber tone. “ … remake the world in their own image. I vaguely recall hearing about them when I was a young whiteliter. We can't trust them. But do you think … “ He looked Zola, and become more optimistic as he spoke. “Yes. Yes, they could stop Cole and Wyatt. But there will be consequences. Whatever those consequences are, they can't be any worse than what is already happening.” 

Zola said, “I think the hard part will be getting them here. They were banished to another plane of existence. This book says there is a way to bring them back, but doesn't say what it is.”

“The answer must be here somewhere. We'll all look, all of the Elders. We must act quickly. There is no telling what Wyatt will do next.”

Or whom.

The manor had been restored. The Seer (the one played by Charisma Carpenter), dressed like a Catholic school girl, was walking down the hall to Wyatt's room. She opened the door. No premonition could have prepared her for what she saw. Wyatt was in a three-way. But it was whom he was with that was the shocker. He was eating Paige's pussy while Piper rode his cock. He was on his back, and they were sitting on him, making out with each-other.

It took a moment for it to dawn on her who they were. In that moment, she said, “What the hell? I thought we had a … “ Then she recognized Piper. She practically screamed, “Is that your MOTHER!”

Wyatt pushed Paige off his face. Piper stopped riding, but still sat on his cock. He looked at the Seer and said, “No.” He looked at Piper and then back at the Seer. “Well, yeah. But no. She's a shape-shifter. They both are.” He looked back at Piper. “Baby, show her your real face.”

Piper sat on the side of the bed, facing the Seer. She morphed into Billie Jenkins. She looked the Seer up and down, and said to Wyatt, “How much would you love to watch me go down on her?” She reached back and stroked Wyatt's hard dick. “Before or after I go down on you?” She looked back at him seductively. “Or before and after?”

Paige showed her true face, some demon the Seer didn't recognize. “Hey! You're not going to leave me out!”

The Seer just shook her head, backed out of the room, and closed the door.

Wyatt said to Billie, “I knew you were a bad girl, but I didn't know how naughty you really were.” He tilted his head back toward the other demon. “Trying to cast this one off and bring in the Seer?”

Billie turned back into Piper. She said, “You're right. That was over the line.” A riding crop appeared in her hand, and she handed it to Wyatt. She said, “You really should teach me a lesson.”

Odin, Gideon, Zola, and the others were sitting at a large round table, chanting. They had sacrificed a unicorn, and ground its horn into a tub of its blood. Odin reached out to the midsection of the table and dipped his hands in the blood. This was followed by more chanting. Then he walked over to the wall. He drew a door on the wall with the blood and knocked 3 times on it. There was a flash of light, and the door opened. Out stepped 3 Avatars. 

Alpha spoke first. “So may millennia, we were trapped on that plane. And, just as we predicted, this universe is tearing itself apart. The constant war between good and evil. Are you finally ready to embrace a better way?”

Odin answered, “We know there is a better way. Tell us what you intend to do.”

All 3 Avatars were looking around. They were gathering information about the current state of affairs and recent history. Alpha said, “We need a supremely powerful being to join our collective, and add his or her power to our own. Nobody in this place is qualified, but there are at least 2 out there who are. Give us a little time to learn just how much of a mess you people have made of the universe, and whether we shall be able to enlist a being powerful enough to help us fix it.” There was another flash of light, and the Avatars were gone.

Months had passed since Chris witnessed Wyatt's killing of Leo. He was finally beginning to be able to get his head around it. For a while he had hated Wyatt. But he knew that Wyatt would never have done something so evil of his own volition. Demons had made Wyatt into a patricidal maniac. Cole didn't start it, but he finished it. Cole had to be made to suffer for what he had done.

The Avatars returned. Alpha addressed the entire group of people at Magic School. “The single most powerful being in this universe is named Cole Turner. It would be impossible for us to reach him now. He is totally devoted to the cause of evil, and reveling in his victories. Like his predecessor as ruler of the demons, he has ignored warnings that his current path will cause the destruction of all. He is planning to invade your stronghold, which will be the beginning of the end of this universe. We may be able to change this. If we can reach back in time, to a time when he was at a crossroads, we can show him a better way. For this we will need your help.”

Chris was livid. He interjected, “You want us to help you get that bastard to join you? After what he did . . . “

Odin waved his hand, and Chris lost his voice. Odin subverted the boy's will just enough to make him be calm and listen. “If the Avatars are successful, he will not have done it. Whatever turned your brother evil will not have even happened yet, and these guys will be remaking the world in their own image. I'm sorry I had to use a stifle spell on you. There simply isn't time to argue. We must act quickly, before Magic School is invaded.”

Beta asked, “Are we to understand you will help us?”

Odin replied, “I don't see where we have much choice. But before we answer, explain to us what you're going to do and what you require from us. And then we will have to discuss it.”

Cole and Wyatt were sitting in the living room of the manor, discussing strategy. Wyatt had tracked Chris to Magic School, and Cole had an idea how to bust through the warding.

The Elders and the Avatars, with a little help from Chris, opened a time portal to send the Avatars to Cole shortly after he escaped from the Wasteland. He used their powers to reach further into the past and alter the series of events that had originally resulted in his going to the Wasteland. The result of this action was his being vanquished at a later time, as Belthazor instead of as the Source. He still went to the Wasteland. This time, however, the Beast got him before he was able to absorb enough powers to escape.

This created a paradox. Cole didn't exist in the future to cast the spell that altered the past and resulted in his destruction. Paige also didn't exist, and yet had slipped through the cracks to exist in the modified timeline. Penny and Sam had believed they had successfully hidden her birth from all the Elders. Odin knew about her, and simply kept an eye on her. When she appeared in the world years after having been killed by Shax, he knew she must have come from an alternate timeline. He alone among the Elders knew about her, and so he was the one who verified that she was who she said she was.

But still the paradox remains. The Avatars had put a rider in the spell that took them into the past to handle this paradox. The rider was a contingency plan. They believed the second most likely scenario to be success, with the most likely being something similar to what did happen. The rider said that Cole would cease to exist, but anybody else killed in the altered timeline would not be killed. Most things would return to normal. 

Paige was back with her sisters, and the sisters didn't even remember the timeline where she wasn't there. There hadn't been a Source for a while. Looking for a firm hand to lead them, a group of demons brought back the Titans. This time, Cole wasn't there to get in the way of their plan to attack the Elders.


End file.
